Senyuman
by Jingga
Summary: Berasal dari hati, tergambar oleh bibir, tercermin oleh mata, dan tersalurkan oleh aura. Itulah, senyuman.


Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto's

Canon

.

.

_Berasal dari hati, tergambar oleh bibir, tercermin oleh mata, dan tersalurkan oleh aura._

_Itulah, senyuman._

.

.

**Senyuman**

.

.

_Jingga_

.

.

Siang yang cerah di Desa Konoha. Matahari bersinar dengan terik, burung berkicau di sana-sini, angin berhembus dari timur, dan warga desa beraktivitas dengan semangat, termasuk kedua orang itu. Seorang gadis dan laki yang sedang duduk di salah satu atap rumah di pusat desa, menatap warga yang berlalu-lalang atau pedagang yang sibuk merayu agar barangnya habis terjual.

Sakura Haruno, nama gadis yang sedang duduk di atap bersama temannya, sibuk tersenyum melihat sikap pedagang atau pembeli yang lucu. Ia terkikik halus melihat pedagang yang bersikap ramah di hadapan ibu-ibu, lalu saat rombongan ibu-ibu tersebut pergi tanpa membeli apa pun, sang pedagang terlihat menggumamkan sesuatu dengan wajah kesal.

Sai, lelaki yang duduk di samping Sakura, sedari tadi memperhatikan senyum Sakura. Alisnya bertaut satu sama lain tiap kali Sakura tersenyum. Tak jarang ia menyusuri arah tatapan Sakura saat ia tersenyum. Dan meskipun ia mengikuti arah pandang Sakura, ia tak kunjung mengerti apa yang membuat Sakura tersenyum—tepatnya apa yang membedakan senyum Sakura dengan _senyum_ miliknya sendiri.

Seperti sekarang, ia melihat Sakura yang tersenyum dengan begitu ringan, cahaya panas matahari yang menerpa tak ia hiraukan. Ia tersenyum dengan mengeluarkan aura yang begitu nyaman yang anehnya saat Sai telusuri arah tatapnya, Sakura tidak menatap apa pun. Arah tatapannya mengarah ke langit, di mana tak ada burung yang terbang di bagian sana—bahkan awan pun tak ada.

Sai tak dapat lagi menahan rasa penasarannya.

"Apa yang membuatmu tersenyum?" tanya Sai pada Sakura yang segera menatap Sai begitu pertanyaan terlontar. Alis Sakura terangkat mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, namun wajah herannya memudar begitu ia sadar bahwa lawan bicaranya kini adalah Sai, seseorang yang mempelajari cara berekspresi dengan membaca buku.

Sakura menatap langit dan mengetukkan jari-jarinya pada lutut, "Errmm..." Sakura lalu menoleh kembali pada Sai dengan wajah berpikir, "memangnya menurutmu, kenapa aku tersenyum?" ujarnya dengan senyum menantang.

Sai diam sejenak. Ia menatap langit yang belum lama tadi ditatap Sakura yang membuat Sakura tersenyum. Berpikir sejenak, ia lalu menjawab dengan tidak yakin, "Kau—errmm... tersenyum pada... birunya langit?" ujarnya yang lebih mirip seperti pertanyaan dengan wajah tanpa emosi. Sakura kembali tersenyum karena jawaban polos Sai. "Memangnya apa yang lucu dari warna biru langit?" tanya Sai yang kebingungan.

"Tidak ada yang lucu dengan warna birunya langit," Sakura tersenyum, "hanya saja, menurutku warna birunya indah, patut disyukuri—dan jujur saja, aku sendiri tidak tahu kalau tadi aku tersenyum." Sakura menatap Sai yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Mengapa kau tersenyum sekarang? Ada yang lucu di wajahku?" tanya Sai polos yang heran karena Sakura menatap wajahnya lekat sembari tersenyum.

"Aku tersenyum karena kau lucu, bukan wajahmu yang lucu," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum. Sai kini menatap Sakura dengan mimik datar, namun dapat terlihat ia kebingungan. "Bukan lucu dalam artian yang membuat tertawa, tapi _lucu_ seperti _imut_—ya aku tahu para lelaki tidak suka dibilang _imut_ tapi—ah, lupakan. Bicaraku mulai tidak jelas," ujar Sakura dengan semburat merah diwajahnya karena malu akan tingkahnya yang tidak jelas.

Melihat Sai yang masih diam, Sakura menghela nafas panjang lalu kembali membuka mulutnya, "Aku tersenyum karena aku senang mempunyai teman sepertimu," ujarnya dengan senyum tulusnya dan kemudian menoleh untuk menatap para pedagang kembali, tanpa memperhatikan Sai yang menatapnya dengan mata sedikit melebar—seperti kaget.

Setelah beberapa detik, Sai kembali memakai wajah datarnya. "Sakura-san," ujarnya perlahan.

"Hm?" jawab Sakura dengan gumaman tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pedagang dan tanpa melunturkan senyum di bibirnya. Tapi entah mengapa Sai tahu bahwa Sakura _membuka_ telinganya lebar-lebar dan akan mendengarkan ucapannya yang akan terlontar.

Sai menyentuh dadanya dengan perlahan dan menatapnya, "...mengapa rasanya di _sini_ hangat?" Sai terdiam beberapa detik, lalu ia mengalihkan tatapan dari menatap dada bidang miliknya sendiri, menjadi menatap Sakura yang menatapnya dengan senyuman tulus andalannya.

"Mungkin, kau ingin tersenyum, Sai," ucapnya lembut. Sakura lalu duduk menghadap Sai dengan lurus. "Coba kau keluarkan kehangatan yang ada di _sini_," Sakura menyentuh dada bidang Sai dengan telunjuknya, "dengan senyuman." Sakura menatap Sai penuh harap, ia penasaran setengah mati bagaimana wajah Sai yang tersenyum tulus. "Keluarkan saja rasa hangatnya melalui bibirmu. Ayolaah!" rajuk Sakura karena Sai masih diam dengan wajah datarnya.

Sai menegakkan duduknya, terlihat ia sedikit gugup dengan apa yang akan ia coba lakukan. Perlahan-lahan sudut bibirnya mulai tertarik—Sakura memperhatikan kejadian ini dengan antusiasme tinggi—hingga bibirnya membentuk lengkungan tipis yang disebut senyuman—disebut_senyuman_ oleh Sai.

Ya, _senyum _palsunya yang biasa.

Sakura yang melihatnya menjadi kesal. Ia pikir Sai akan tersenyum tulus, bukan senyum palsunya yang menyebalkan itu. Sakura cemberut, "Kau menyebalkan!" ucapnya ketus lalu membuang muka. Ia menatap kembali para pedagang di bawah sana. Bukan dengan senyuman, namun ekspresi kesal.

Sai menatap Sakura yang cemberut masih dengan senyum palsunya. Namun tanpa ia sadari, perlahan-lahan, senyuman palsunya mulai tergantikan. Kini ia tersenyum dengan tulus, tanpa ia sadari.

Yang ia tahu, kini ia merasa _hangat_.

.

.

oneshot lainnya dari saya.

Dan _kembali_, saya mem-publish fiksi dengan kata yang sedikit.

Semoga kalian suka. : )

_**Review?**_


End file.
